


When You're Gone

by NiMi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Child Abduction, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiMi/pseuds/NiMi
Summary: When the second heir of the Uchiha dissapears, all hope seems lost for his family.years later a new Young Detective is assigned to the case aparently cold.What would happen if the missing child reapears, only all his memories are gone, is he an impostor, or did the  young master really came back?Family secrets unveiled.





	1. Innocence - Lost

  1. INNOCENCE – LOST



\- Now please remember that if you need any help, you can blow your whistle and a nice police man or woman will be there.

\- Yes mama, I remember – the little boy said pouting as his mother patted his head for the millionth time – I am I big boy now!

\- I know baby – she answered heading to the door and opening to her child – please be careful. – she begged

\- I will mama. – He said.

 

And with that he closed the door and ran to get out of the compound, to the street and walked to the nearest bus station. He and his mother had walked the same path almost a dozen times now, since he had begged her to let him go to school on his own and not in the family car. He was six now, and, so he told her and his father, he was now a big boy.

It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that every time he arrived to school in the black Cadillac his father sent him in, all the kids looked at him like he was some kind of weird bug.

It was 7:00AM and even though it was midsummer, the air was still chilly, he closed his eyes as a cold air current waved through his raven hair and tousle it. Five minutes later he was safely seated in the bus, on his way to school. All he had to do now, was ride the train three stations and walk for ten more minutes.

Piece of cake.

At 7:20AM the door of the wagon closed and the train began moving, the boy carefully counted the stations like he used to do with his mother.

7:40AM and he was walking through “Konoha Academy’s” gate. As told by his mother, he went to his teacher so he could let her know her boy was safe and sound.

 

* * *

 

2:00PM and Mikoto was waiting patiently at the station were her son was to arrive in less than five minutes. She shifted her weight as the train arrived, and stretched her neck slightly to search for her son.  

“Funny” she thought when she didn’t saw him. The sea of people was starting to disperse, and still no sign of him. The train started to move again. Was it possible that he had fallen asleep on his way home? She shook her head, she had told him to stay awake until he arrived.

At 2:40PM Mikoto saw the third train leave the station, she was now panicking and called her husband.

Fugaku answered at the first tone, annoyed, he had been waiting with his older son by the entrance of the station in their imponent black Cadillac.

\- What is it? What is taking you so long?

\- He’s not here, Fugaku. – she almost cried

Fugaku sat straight in his leather seat. His heart thumping hard and fast in his chest, he got down of the car and his son followed silently.

They both walked to meet Mikoto in the platform, just in time to see the fourth train leaving. Mikoto was almost in tears by then, her legs shaking and paler than usual. Fugaku was now used to her being emotional and didn’t flinch when his wife sobbed in his chest.

Itachi, their 10 year old son, scanned the platform biting his cheek.

          - I’m going to see if he got off on a different station – he said. Neither Fugaku nor Mikoto tried to stop him, they both trusted him. Itachi was smart. – I’ll call you.

By 3:15PM, Itachi called, with no news of his baby brother. He had waited and asked every officer he came across if they hadn’t seen him. All negative.

There was no trace of him.

Fugaku called the manor, it could be that Mikoto missed him and he had been in the house all that time. But the maids told him that the Young Master wasn’t there.

Then he called the school, they told him his son had left in direction of the nearest station. Fugaku then told his chauffeur to drive to the station and ask if anybody saw him.

At 3:30PM he called back, saying that the officer saw him getting in the train.

By then Mikoto was a sobbing mess. Fugaku was starting to loose color and Itachi felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

At 6:00PM the police was surrounding the Uchiha State, and the maids hurriedly were serving coffee and tea to the officers. All Uchiha.

Fugaku sipped his fifth coffee mug, and eyed the stairs that led to the master bedroom were his sobbing wife was sent to rest after taking a calming tea.

            - Fugaku – and older man patted his shoulder – we are looking all over the place for him, so far, we have covered half the stations. We’ll find him.

            - Yes captain, so please don’t look so gloomy! I’m sure little Sasuke is playing somewhere – younger subordinates said, in a forced cheering tone.

            - He’s scared of the dark – Fugaku muttered – he’s scared of dogs and strangers.

Itachi sobbed silently. Watching as his father was slowly starting to lose control, his knuckles were almost white gripping the mug and was blinking furiously so no tears were spilled. It was not time to show weakness.

At 9:00PM there was still no news of little Sasuke, all stations had been searched, all parks near there were combed with the k-9 unit. But still no trace of him. They had been told first hour next day, all the tapes from the station would arrive, until then, The Uchihas could only pray that wherever Sasuke was, he was safe.

7:00AM next day, the living room of the Uchiha manor was full of computers and analysts, all searching in the footage whatever trace little Sasuke left.

            - Sir – one of the officers called Fugaku – I think we see him – Fugaku almost choked with his coffee and ran to the man – here – he said pointing the screen – he is getting in the train like they told us.

Fugaku caressed Sasuke’s little frame and gulped down a sob. Where did his son go?

2:00PM and no trace of Sasuke, the station was long forgotten and they had moved to search the buses, but still they were too many and the Uchihas were losing patience, meanwhile in the manor, Itachi had moved to his room and made some flyers with his little brother face on them.

Fugaku didn’t said a word as he watched his son leave the house and just nodded his head towards one of his subordinates who followed the child silently.

By 4:00PM almost everyone close to the Uchihas, knew about the missing heir. Baskets of fruit and sweets were sent and Fugaku just felt even more miserable. It was like they were giving their condolences.

Itachi came back at 6:30PM tired and sweaty, he had looked around the park he used to go with Sasuke, and all his favorites stores in the mall.

 

* * *

 

 Mikoto slept for two days straight, when she woke up she happily ran down the stairs, as if everything was a dream.

But her smile was crushed when she saw her disheveled husband and child, looking defeated.

          - Fugaku…? – She called, scared of the answer – did they…found him?

Fugaku stared at her, lost in his sorrow, and just looked down defeated. He took a plastic evidence bag from the table and handed it to his wife who took it with trembling hands.

Inside, was Sasukes backpack and a small shoe that had little cat paws in it. Both muddy and wet.

           - Where is he? – She sobbed – Fugaku where is my baby?

          - I don’t know Mikoto, those were found near the river bank, close to the Hyuuga State. We had to widen our search range. – Mikoto threw the bag to his head, luckily she never had good aim and it hit his arm – Mikoto…

           - Where were you?! Why aren’t you looking for him?! You’re the captain! Why aren’t you looking for my baby?!

Fugaku winced at every question and when he was about to answer her, an officer interrupted.

         - Sir, the diving search party have finished scanning the river, no traces of him.

Mikoto was sobbing once again, Itachi ran to her and squeezed himself into her arms.

         - Mama – he pleaded – mama it’s okay, he wasn’t in the river so he must be somewhere else right? Papa?

         - He might – Fugaku answered getting up from his chair, and walking away. Not knowing if he had just confirmed the fear of his son that his baby brother might be dead somewhere else.

 

* * *

2:00PM that day, Fugaku was giving a press conference outside Konoha Academy. It had been three days since the disappearance of little Sasuke Uchiha.

          - He’s only six – the patriarch said to the cameras – His birthday was last month, he can’t ride his bike without training wheels. – He stopped, tears were stinging his eyes, so he blinked them away – he’s scared of dogs and strangers. – Mikoto was sobbing in the background – that day he went to school on his own, but on the way back he got on the train and never got off. He didn’t arrived were he promised his mother he would. Please – he begged – please if you see him, or had seen him, call the police station. He is missing one shoe, he doesn’t like –Fugaku let out a sob unable to continue. He breathed – he doesn’t like to get his socks dirty and - -

Fugaku finally broke down, he slid down the podium and cried into his hands.

 

* * *

 Three weeks later news of the possible abduction of the youngest Uchiha were still on the TV. Reporters kept calling them and lurking around the house, so much that Itachi had stop going to school and a private tutor moved in with them.

Fugaku spent most of his time in his studio, not seeing anyone not even his wife or remaining child and Mikoto was bedridden ever since the press conference.

Time had stopped for the Uchihas as they no longer had their little sunshine running around the house. The manor was silent and grey, the curtains were closed and Fugaku had let go half of their staff as they were in charge of keeping Sasuke clean and out of trouble.

He had also closed Sasuke’s room only allowing one maid to clean the dust up. The bed was still made up messily because that day Sasuke had done it on his own, part of his “I’m a big boy” campaign, toys were scattered around.

The only thing Fugaku couldn’t get rid of, were his son kittens, two black one month old kittens he had picked up from the street. Sasuke had cried so much when his Father said to put them back, he had begged and begged, when his eyes were puffy and red and his throat so sore that Mikoto got pissed at him, Fugaku’s will trembled, that night he picked up the little animals from the garden and placed them in Sasukes bed. Next morning he received many hugs and kisses that made his heart flutter.

Fugaku poured himself another shot of whisky.

The smiling face of baby Sasuke framed in his desk made tears build up in his eyes.

 

 

 


	2. Please- Be happy

A year had passed since Sasuke went missing, and even though every officer wanted to keep looking for him, the case was getting cold. It was only a matter of time before Fugaku had to order to close it.

That morning Fugaku had received news that one of his only and closest friend was on his way to the Uchiha State. He sighed. It’s not like he didn’t wanted to see him, but his friend cheerfulness reminded him of his son, and frankly he wasn’t ready for that.

Not that the stupid blond would care anyway, he thought.

That was just the way Minato was, hyperactive and stupid, always getting in trouble but still never grounded because of his angel face. Fugaku was never a sociable person, so when he met Minato in fifth grade he decided that he didn’t needed someone as bright as him in his life. But Minato thought different as he started to follow him around like a puppy.

Still Fugaku had a golden heart, as Minato found out when he discovered him watering the small garden and feeding the bunnies in the backyard, and grumpily sharing his lunch with him when he forgot his. One stormy day, Fugaku stayed in school until he made sure every one of the younger students got an umbrella and had a safe way to get home, and those who didn’t had one, were ungracefully shoved in the Uchihas black car and were drove home.

Minato didn’t care if his friend had a scary face apparently, and Fugaku had found himself rubbing his forehead after Minato told him he would get early wrinkles if he kept frowning.    

He truly loved the stupid blonde, even though he never told him such thing, Fugaku was grateful he met him, Minato was the his first one in many things, the first one to actually hear him laugh and cry, the first one who he invited to spend the night in his house, the first one he shared roasted marshmallows with and found out Fugaku quite enjoyed sweets.

Minato was also his first love, and unexpectedly his first kiss, that day Minato had giggled covering his face and confessed that Fugaku was also his first kiss. The blond was also the first one that broke his heart when in eight grade he happily presented his girlfriend Kushina. 

And then he married her when they were 18. Fugaku was his best man and his arranged fiancé was Kushinas maid of honor.

At 20 Fugaku married Mikoto, and a year later she gave birth to Itachi, and Fugaku was so happy for a moment he forgot about the blonde, and made him Itachi’s godfather.

When Sasuke was born – and he flinched at the memory – Minato couldn’t be present, but he sent many gifts to the new baby, three months later, he gave Fugaku the news that Kushina had birthed their first son.

It had been 11 years since they saw each other and internally Fugaku was exited, a bit of happiness would be nice, he thought.

 - Sir – a maid called – Namikaze is here to see you.

Fugaku rose from his chair and wobbled a little, even after a year had passed he still wasn’t very good with alcohol.

Itachi was already peeking from the stairs as the loud blond man was trying to make his equally blond kid to behave.

\- Minato – he breathed – you’re here.

Minato had almost ran to him and hugged Fugaku tightly burying his face in the dent of his neck he muttered his condolences into it and squeezed his shoulders when they separated.

\- I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier. – He sighed – there is a lot of work in the capital.

\- I understand – Fugaku muttered eyeing his luggage – did you came straight from the airport?

\- Yeah, I needed to see you. How are you holding up?

\- Whiskey – he half laughed half grunted.

And then he saw the little blond, scattering the soil from the huge flower pot they had on the entrance. He had blue eyes and spikey blond hair which reminded him of Sasuke’s duck butt, he didn’t seem to mind Fugakus curious stare tough, Minato followed his gaze and blushed as he ran to his son

\- Naruto! – He hissed – don’t do that! The mister is going to get angry!

\- Naruto? What kind of name is that Minato? – Fugaku walked towards him and softly patted his head – he looks like you. How old is he, seven?

\- Yes, he’s the same age as…as Sasuke – Minato bit his lip – I’m sorry Fugaku I didn’t –

\- Don’t mind it.

Fugaku had insisted that the Uzumakis stayed the rest of their trip in the Uchiha manor, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. Kushina spent the afternoon in with Mikoto not wanting to disturb her into getting out of bed unnecessarily.

Fugaku and Minato locked themselves in the studio, to drink and talk.

\- I wanted to come and see you the moment I got the news – Minato whispered into his glass – I can’t imagine what you’re still going through. – Fugaku hummed – how is Mikoto? And Itachi?

\- Mikoto has been sick since that day, she barely gets out of bed, and I’m surprised she hasn’t gained weight. Itachi is still himself, good notes, good at sports, still no friends, hasn’t changed that much. He seems reluctant to talk about him, as far as strangers know, he’s an only child.

Minato stroked Fugakus thumb with his, humming. His blue eyes were clouded with alcohol and he had a goofy expression.

 In the eleven years he didn’t see him, Fugaku had grown taller and broader, somehow his raven hair had become brownish and it wasn’t as silky as he remembered, he also had wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and forehead, he chuckled

\- I told you that you’d have wrinkles if you didn’t stop frowning, now your pretty face is all messed up. You look older than you are.

\- I’m almost forty Minato.

\- You’re thirty-one. – He whispered – we’re thirty-one. Fugaku I—

\- Don’t. You’re drunk, and not thinking straight. Literally. – Fugaku got on his feet and wobbled to the window of his studio, staring at the swing set that Sasuke used to play in almost every day, he could still see him swinging and waving at him cheerfully yelling “papa!” over and over again. – And I’m still grieving. I lost my son, Minato.

\- We don’t know that yet, it’s been only a year. He could be alive, he could be somewhere—

Fugaku slammed his fist on the table, making the blond flinch a bit, his shoulders were shaking as if he was crying

\- Or he could be rotting in some dumpster we don’t know of. – He stared at Minato – you’re just so lucky to have that little punk of yours.

That night Minato curled up to his sleeping bundle of troubles and stroked his hair, Naruto kept sleeping unknowing of his father presence. Fugaku was right, he was lucky to have him, after all, it was the only thing that kept him and Kushina together.

Next morning, Minato announced that they were staying in Konoha, the Uchihas just stared at him owlishly. Minato was the head of the private investigator division in the Capital and offered himself to help in the search of Sasuke.

\- You can’t lose hope – he told them – I’ll do everything in my hands to help you find your child.

 

* * *

 

 

For the months that followed, Minato was busier than ever, he followed leads that the police department deemed useless.

Like the fact that Sasuke’s stuff was found near the Hyuuga State. And as much as Fugaku begged him not to, he presented himself to the head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi, with a search warrant. Fugaku had only showed up to apparently look miserable and apologetic.

\- I do not know what are you looking for, Detective. – Hiashi chewed – it’s been a year since the child went missing, what do you possibly think you can found on my lands? It’s ridiculous.

\- So you’re saying a year ago we could have found something? – Minato answered cynical – Does someone in your family, have any—

\- Anything against the Uchihas? A lot, actually – Hiashi barked – but I, nor any of my men, would ever endanger the life of such a small child.

Minato squinted when he saw something that captured his interest, two small children peeking from behind an oak tree. He walked towards them under the angry gaze of the leader.

\- Hi there – he smiled – my name is Minato, do you guys live here? – Stupid question he thought, but sometimes those kind of questions were needed with kids.

The girl looked up to the older boy that was with her, he frowned.

\- What business do you have with us Hyuuga? – he asked protectively

\- I’m just looking for someone, do you know by any chance, a boy named Sasuke Uchiha?

The boy rolled his eyes and almost shoved the girl behind him. Minato noticed he had a weird x-like mark on his forehead that marked him as part of the second branch of the Hyuuga family.

\- He’s itachi’s younger brother. Went missing a while ago. Never talked to him. He used to be in Lady Hinata’s class. – The girl nodded – but we’re not allowed to speak with them.

\- Some of his belongings were found in the river, near your house.

\- Anyone can access to it – the boy clarified – it looks calm but the current underneath its really strong, if a small child were to fall in it, they’d drown and be swept away.

Minato turned around when he heard footsteps towards them. A man, who he could swear was Hiashi except his forehead was covered with a cloth, smiled at him.

\- Minato! Long time no see!

\- Hisashi! – Minato hugged him, genuinely happy – I was just talking to this kids, about Sasuke.

\- I know, I heard. It’s awful what the Uchihas had to go through. But nor my son or my niece ever talked to him. Hiashi wouldn’t allow it. What he said about the river is true tough, no child either Hyuuga or Uchiha is to be near it, too many drowning you see.

Minato nodded and smiled at the kids, they were both pale with odd purplish eyes and dark hair. The boy looked older by a couple of years.

\- So, he’s your son. Fugaku and I used to bet whether you and Hiashi would have twins. – The Hyuuga laughed – apparently not.

\- This is Neji, my only child. He’s nine, and the girl is my niece, Hashi’s heir, Lady Hinata she’s seven.

\- Lovely kids – Minato beamed.

* * *

 

At the end, Minato didn’t found anything. And the leads were getting colder every passing day, and Fugaku had already lost hopes of finding him alive.

\- Dead is better than never found – he whimpered one night on Minatos shoulder, intoxicated - I don’t know how much time I can take this pain, Minato I need something to numb me – he pleaded – alcohol is not working anymore. Please, Minato.

\- You stink of liquor, Fugaku.

\- It’s better than the meat bun breath you had the first time, Minato, please.

\- I never took you for a beggar – Fugaku whimpered, completely drunk – oh for fuck sakes, I hate you. – growled the blond.

And the pushed the brunette over the edge of his desk. Thanking whoever, that the studio was sound proof.

* * *

As if some cruel deity heard Fugaku that night, when intoxicated and numbed with pain he had said that finding his son dead was better than never having him back, a match was made by a forensics department three towns away.

A small charred body, consisting with Sasukes physical description was found in a common pit, teeth were pulled out, fingers and toes cut, and even the hair scalp had been removed along with the eyes. It was a pitiful sight.

The discovery had sent the family trough a new level of misery.

\- We don’t know if it’s him or not, Fugaku, he is unrecognizable. – Minato pleaded as he watched his friend pacing in the living room

\- They murdered him – he growled – someone took our son and killed him.

Minato sighed and rubbed his temples, after almost two years of Sasukes disappearance, everything came to a halt with the body. It didn’t make any sense. Why now? Why did someone decided that it was time to kill the kid, by then he was almost nine years, if a pedophile took him – and as ugly as it sounded – he still had good five years before he was deemed useless, if it was a ransom kidnapping The Uchihas would have received a call the moment he was taken.

\- It’s not a pedophile nor a money related kidnapping. – He muttered – someone wanted revenge.

\- What for? – Cried Mikoto – we haven’t done anything to no one. And even if we did, taking our child wasn’t the answer

\- The body is way too damaged to get DNA samples right away, we have to wait. Nothing is certain yet.

Itachi never said a word, he squeezed Naruto in his arms. Ever since the Uzumakis had arrived, he found resignation in the little blond who reminded him of his lost brother. Naruto nuzzled his face in Itachi’s chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how you liked that FugaMina? i have guilty pleasures bite me.  
> I'm not sure if I'll make them canon, or not...  
> Also i really need a beta?  
> feedback welcome!!
> 
> Next chapter, time skip!!


	3. Unrequited - Love

Mikoto and Fugaku had been married for 12 years, and their marriage was almost like a fairytale.

  
Almost.

  
They met each other when they were both 8, Fugaku belonged to the main branch of the Uchiha clan, and Mikoto was from a lower one.  
Uchihas were all about linage, for many years they married and bred within the main branch of the clan, and for many years they had produced strong healthy children. Until the inbreeding resulted in many miscarriages and sick babies. So they started using women and men from lower branches. Soon enough there was a branch which had the sole purpose to breed brides and grooms for the main branch and that’s were Mikoto came from.  
Legally she was Fugaku’s long distance cousin, but she wasn’t a pure breed Uchiha, she had the blood from many different kinds of branches, brides from the side of the family had been bred to be beautiful as Uchiha children tended to take after the mother. Unattractive Uchihas were a no-no.

  
Fugaku’s parents had chosen Mikoto from a big pool of brides, she had fair white skin and raven hair, which were coveted features among the main branch.  
Mikoto didn’t had much choice after that. Since the day she met the quiet and reserved boy until she was 12 and was socially accepted for her to enroll in school, she had a rigorous training to be a perfect bride for Fugaku. She learned to clean, cook, serve tea, tend children, play various instruments and sing. All for the sake of keeping the image of her future family as pristine as it had been for centuries.  
Apparently tough, Fugaku didn’t care for that he didn’t aspired to be the next head of the clan, nor he was excited to have a bride. When Mikoto learned this, she told Fugaku she had the same thoughts, and so, instead of courtship they both settled to become friends

  
Both of them had dreams, Mikoto wanted to be strong, literally strong, so Fugaku made time in his day to teach her to fight and quarrel, around him, Mikoto could be herself; more of a tomboy than an actual lady. Fugaku wanted to be a teacher, but was socially impaired and had a scary face, even when he was happy. So Mikoto offered herself to help him to be less awkward.  
Unknowing of this friendly arrangement their families seemed pleased with them spending more time together, as it should be. They both knew that the day when they would become a married couple would come, but in the meanwhile they agreed to like other people, and have an almost normal teenage years.

Then Minato came along.

  
Mikoto didn’t hate him right away. She quite enjoyed being around him, as he was cheerful and overall a happy boy with a huge goofy smile.  
But then Fugaku started to spend more time with him, and talk about him. Fugaku started changing because of him, and Mikoto really wanted her suspicions to be wrong, she really tried. But when Fugaku’s parents weren’t home, and it was time for her daily sparring lessons, she found them in their secret quarrel place.

  
Kissing.

  
She didn’t stayed long enough to see Minato giggling into his hands and telling Fugaku that it was his very first kiss. And Fugaku caressing his cheek with his thumb.

  
Mikoto grew apart from Fugaku since then. Not completely distant but she stopped their quarreling days and focused in becoming more lady like. Which proved difficult.  
\- You’re in love with him aren’t you? – She asked Fugaku who froze with a mouthful of cheese-cake - Minato, I mean.  
\- I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mikoto. – Fugaku chewed – you’re imagining things.  
\- So, you two kissing was a mere illusion – she stated bluntly. Fugaku widen his eyes in horror – It’s okay you know. But Kushina, a girl from my class told me she and Minato were almost a thing.  
\- Is that so? He can do whatever he wants. Minato isn’t mine. – Fugaku left their secret place and Mikoto smirked when she saw his hands trembling. Her work was done.

  
It wasn’t long until Minato and Kushina started dating, and somehow Minato had the guts to keep hanging around Fugaku, and acting more boyfriend-like than with his actual girlfriend.  
So inevitably, Fugaku hated Kushina with all his might.

  
When they were 18, the Namikaze got married. Mikoto had accepted to be the bride’s maid of honor, so Fugaku had to suck it up and be Minato’s best man.  
\- Don’t you have another male friend to do this? – He had asked almost sulking. – You’re kind of hopeless you know? – Minato chuckled as Fugaku helped him dress up in his pristine white tuxedo, he could see sorrow in his eyes.  
\- Fugaku – he whispered, stopping his hands with his own – I never meant to hurt you.  
\- Little bit late for that don’t you think? It’s okay tough, Mikoto and I are to marry soon too.  
\- Are you doing it out of spite? – Fugaku frowned at him, offended. He slapped his hands away  
\- How dare you? We are an arranged couple. Out of spite? For you? Don’t fuck with me Namikaze.  
\- I don’t want to marry her – Minato barked – I don’t want to wake up with her by my side, I want you Fugaku—  
\- You should’ve thought that before you meddled with an Uchiha heir, don’t you think. That kind of thing is impossible. – interrupted a soft almost threatening voice, both males whipped their heads to the door. – My fiancé is not your toy, Namikaze. – Mikoto snarled. Then she left, eyeing the brunette to follow her.  
Fugaku didn’t see Minato for almost two years after that.

  
Then itachi happened

.  
Mikoto had birthed their first heir, only to please the clan elders and more important, to grant Fugaku of his foolish craving of a baby, be it a boy or a girl, he said, he just wanted a baby.  
And what a baby she had. Itachi was born with white skin and brunette hair, not black, not brown, just, dark hued hair, but he had de dark eyes of his mother, and long bushy eyelashes.  
\- I’m glad he doesn’t have your scary scowl – Mikoto had said happily, but her smile disappeared when she saw Fugakus’ expression. – You’re not thinking about him, are you?  
\- No – he answered. – Maybe.  
\- Why don’t you give him a call? I know you e-mail him. – Fugaku stared at her owlishly – I don’t like seeing you unhappy.  
\- I’m not unhappy. I’m glad I have you. – He sighed – I’m thankful that you didn’t said anything to my parents or the council.  
\- I’m not that mean. After all, I was raised to care for you. So I am. Call the stupid blonde.  
Minato came from the capital just to see Fugakus’ baby, and much to his surprise he was asked to be the godfather by Mikoto. Of course he couldn’t say no, not to those eyes that promised him death if he refused.

  
\- I just want what’s best for him. – Mikoto had said to him the day before he went back to Capital – and you’re clearly not it.  
\- Then why did you ask me to be your sons’ godfather?  
\- Because he’s still sad over you. You should’ve stayed in your lane – she spat – Fugaku is better off without you. I wish he never met you.  
\- You’re just jealous because he loves me more than he loves you. – he snapped – not even your son will make him love you more. – Mikoto flinched and bit her lip  
\- At least I can have a family with him. You clan-less fool.

  
Fugaku gave his best to be a good father and husband. Mikoto could tell. She never told him about the fight she had with Minato, after all her sole interest was to make him happy.  
When Sasuke was born, Fugaku had call Minato again, but the blonde seemed to be busy enough to refuse the invite to the Uchihas’ place. But he gladly accepted all the photographs of baby Sasuke Fugaku sent. He got his own child three months later tough.

  
And then they stopped talking, and most of their communication ceased.

  
Mikoto had been relieved, in those eleven years apart Fugaku barely talked about Minato, not wanting to remember any painful things. And she was almost sure he was getting over him.  
Or so she thought when she opened the studio door looking for her husband.

  
And did she found him.

  
With his face squeezed in Minatos’ bare thighs while the blond pulled the brunette hair.  
She closed the door and cursed.

  
That stupid blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mikoto is the fiery type wife.   
> i know i said time skip but i lost the plot of the fic so i had to rethink it again.   
> BETA?

**Author's Note:**

> SO here i am, uploading a new work...and not updating the other ones. Man.  
> I really REALLY need a beta, like it's urgent. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter so far, since its a suspense story i hope it can motive me to update it quickly.  
> please some feedback would be nice.  
> also, i really think that Fugaku was a loving father.  
> PD. dont mind the gross sumary.


End file.
